Your Muses Are Ridiculous
by tbehartoo
Summary: Late night research with Levy and Lucy
Levy McGarden dropped the stack of books onto the table next to Lucy with a little huff. "Your muses are ridiculous," she declared as she sat down. "Was it really necessary to come to my room at 3 am to ask about the role of the Red-tailed marmoset in the mating rituals of the Attikum tribe?"

Lucy smiled apologetically then yawned and stretched. "I'm sorry Levy, but you know how it is when you get an idea." She started looking through the book titles the bluenette had brought up from the guild's library. "Your brain just gets stuck on something and it drives you crazy until you know what you know that you don't know. You know?"

Levy smiled and nodded. "I've certainly been there," she admitted. "We should be able to find what you were looking for in these." She pulled out her magical reading glasses and pulled the top most book in front of her. Soon she was scanning through the book at a furious pace. "I think I remember seeing something about that tribe in this one," she said half-aloud.

Lucy looked around the guild hall. It was actually quiet, for once, but that's because Mira had just chased the last member out. Cana had been grumbling about being cut off "so early in the evening" but Mira used her special voice and the card mage went grudgingly off to bed. Mirajane had allowed the two women to stay knowing that everything would still be in one piece when she opened up later in the morning. Lucy liked the hall when it was like this, clean and quiet, so full of potential, but she actually preferred it when the room was crowded and noisy and full of life.

She pulled the next book off the pile and opened the front to the table of contents. Scanning through the chapter headings she found a likely place to try and opened to the page indicated.

Two hours later they had finished with the huge stack of books. Levy had started handing Lucy the passages she found and Lucy wrote them down in her notebook. When she had finished copying out the last sentence she put her pen down and started to stretch.

"Thanks Levy," she said. "I know this was kind of a weird request, but this really helps me out a lot."

Levy yawned, stretched, and put the glasses back in her bag. "I'm glad to help you any way that I can. You know that Lucy," she said with another yawn. "We probably should have taken a break, but it's too late now." She looked at the clock. "Well it's almost too late to go to bed, but still kind of early to get up. What do you think we should do?"

"I kind of want to go get started adding this to my novel before I forget how I wanted it to fit," Lucy confessed. "Would you be upset if I just went home?"

"Lucy, it's five in the morning!" Levy cried. "That's no time to be walking the streets."

Lucy started to giggle, "You're right, I'm no street walker." She started to laugh more. Soon Levy had joined in.

"Okay, it's official," Levy chuckled. "We are now so tired that everything seems funny. When it gets to that point there is only one thing to do."

"Pillow fight?" Lucy said a little confused. "There aren't any pillows around here."

Levy laughed. "I was going to say that we need to make some coffee, but if that's what you want Lucy…" The solid script mage made two quick movements and each girl had a fluffy, feather pillow in hand.

Mirajane unlocked the guild hall at 8 am and stopped dead in the doorway. A thin coating of downy white was spread over every table and overturned chair. It looked like Gray and Natsu had been fighting again, yet it was slightly different. Back at a corner table Lucy and Levy were asleep against each other, the feathers covering their hair in soft whiteness, with books and papers scattered among the debris of the battle. Lucy still had the empty fabric of her pillow clutched in her hand. Mira shook her head and grinned to herself. She headed straight back to the kitchen to start some coffee. The girls were going to need it to help them clean up the hall. If the aroma didn't wake them she'd just use her special voice.


End file.
